Bloodlust
by 5hadow Lady
Summary: A new girl is coming to town but it isn't for the usual reason. In other words she isn't a fiance but she is much more than that to Ranma though they have never met. She holds a lot of answers though to many questions that Ranma has about strange reaction
1. Chapter 1

Bloodlust

Prelude

By CH33T4H GRL

Co written and edited by The Senshi of Valis

CH33T4H: Hey everyone, this is a fusion between Ranma ½ and the Playstation 2 game Bloodrayne. This is an idea that has been floating around in my head for a bit and wanted to get it down on paper and see how it sounded. Please tell me what all of you think and tell me if I should continue this or not. I don't own either series so nyah.

"Fucking bastard!" Rayne gasped, holding her side in pain where the dhampir had actually managed to strike her with his blade before making his way off and escaping. It was a stupid mistake, and a rookie one on top of that yet she fell for it hook, line and sinker.

She had learned of ten, ten damn more relatives from her father's side, half brothers and sisters and most of them where in Japan. Most of them was trying to start back up the Cult of Kagan though one of them there wasn't much on. It was like he was one step ahead of the Brimstone Society's information network as everytime they seemed to track him down he moved again. At the moment he was believed to be staying in a place called Nerima. The strange part was that he wasn't really that old, in fact he was still a teenager which led Rayne to find out that Kagan was still actually alive which gave Rayne the satisfaction of hunting the bastard down and cutting his head off herself which gave her so much satisfaction.

"Damn it." Rayne sighed as the wound finally finished closing up and healing. "You may have gotten away but when I catch up I'll rip your fucking heart out!"

Pulling the map she had of the area out and the list of names of the people she was hunting out she looked for the direction the dhampir had ran off in and compared it to the map. Apparently he was heading for a place called Nerima…The same Nerima her youngest half brother was. Coinicedence?

"I think not." Rayne mumbled looking for shelter as the morning sun was starting to come up. True it wouldn't kill her, especially after being on the wrong end of an experiment gone wrong which increased her resistance to most stuff that harmed her naturally, it didn't mean that she enjoyed the pain it brought, even it wasn't as bad as it once was.

Blood Rayne

Ranma sighed as she sat under the bridge over the drainage canal, throwing another stone and watching it skip four times over the water. It had been getting so much worse lately, the so called friends and fiancés treating her like she was worthless trash. Even her own father treated her like garbage, throwing all of his responsibilities on her shoulders. It wasn't her fault all of the stuff he did and yet she had to pay for it. She had to suffer all the abuse from her so called fiancé and her damn hammer. She had to put up with an insane kendoist and his twisted sister. She had to put up with damn Amazons who believed he was either a piece of property or an obstacle for killing. She had to put up with an eternally lost pig who blamed everything wrong in his life on her. She had to deal with a mercenary making her life hell as well as a multitude of other rivals, enemies, so called friends out to make her life an even bigger hell and a new fiancé every other day. In short she was sick of it.

If that wasn't enough stress though, there were strange things going on with her body that she didn't understand. She knew that there were differences between girls and boys and that she should feel different when she changed between the two genders but having any water actually make her feel uncomfortable because of a burning sensation, the same burning sensation she seemed to be developing to sunlight. It all started when she received her curse but the newest thing was starting to scare her. She was having dreams of hurting the people who hurt her, she was dreaming of tearing them apart and drinking their blood. It made her disgusted with herself, especially when she thought about it and actually felt a craving for blood. What the hell was she turning into, a vampire?

She couldn't help laughing a little at that, there was no such things as vampires. Sure her world had been turned upside down numerous times when she found out stuff that should not exist really does. It was impossible for vampires and werewolves and stuff like that to exist though, wasn't it?

"There is no way I'm turning into a vampire." Ranma sighed then froze as she felt someone press into her back and wrap their arms around her groping her.

"My pigtail goddess!" A irritatingly familiar voice cried out in joy mere moments before he was launched into the air until he became just a speck on the horizon.

"Pervert!" Ranma growled, shaking her head as she turned to walk away from her faveourite thinking place and head back into the hell that was her so called home for the last year. "Honestly…You think he would have learned by now."

"Ranko!" A new voice exclaimed making her spirits drop even more. True she loved her mother very much but it hurt so much having to hide from her every time that she came over. It just wasn't fair, she was so close to her mother but she might as well have been on the other side of the world.

"Auntie Saotome!" Ranma cried with false cheerfulness as the woman came closer to her.

"What's wrong Ranko honey?" Nodoka asked in a worried tone.

"Its…Its nothing." Ranma lied smiling more. She usually couldn't lie to save her life but for some reason it became easier and easier to lie to the older woman. It was something that Ranma wasn't proud of and was actually very ashamed of.

"You know that you can always talk to me honey." Nodoka said reaching out to cup Ranma's chin and look her in the eyes.

"I know, Auntie." Ranko sighed. She wasn't sure but for a moment she thought she saw disappointment in Nodoka's eyes before the woman released her.

"Come on honey, I'll walk you home." Nodoka said as she turned and left towards the dojo with Ranma keeping pace

Blood Rayne

Nodoka sighed as she walked the younger redhead back to the dojo. She knew something was bothering the poor girl but she didn't know what. She felt as if Ranko was her own child and if she didn't know better she would say that she was except that she never had a daughter. Those eyes though, everytime she looked into them it was like looking into her son's eyes. She remembered those eyes all those years ago when she felt it was best to let Genma take him and train him. Back then she trusted that man, she believed that he would train Ranma and teach him right from wrong and bring him home for many visits. Instead, he never came home and the only times she ever heard anything about him was when bill collectors showed up to demand payment for something he did.

Nodoka was distracted by her thoughts to stop an angry sounding Akane storm out of the Dojo just as they were opening the door and smash Ranko over the head with a mallet along with a cry of "PERVERT!"

"RANKO!" Nodoka cried out in shock as she dropped to her knees and check on the unconscious redhead.

"A-Auntie?" Akane gasped in shock as if just realizing that the older woman was standing there.

"How could you?" Nodoka demanded in rage as she glared the now nervous girl.

"You don't understand." Akane said nervously as she fidgeted.

"The hell I don't, you just hit someone over the head with a damn mallet!" Nodoka growled, "Get Kasumi to help me with Ranko then have everyone meet at the table."

"B-But…" Akane stammered.

"NOW!" Nodoka screamed in fury before the girl turned around to run back inside with tears starting to fall.


	2. Departure

Hey peeps, if you like Harry Pothead…Err…Potter, Sailor Moon or W.i.t.c.h. then check out my profile for the addy of a kickass crossover of these three series. So check it out and show the author, Sokai some love by reviewing it. Any flames though and I'll kick your ass P

Chapter 1: Departure

Nodoka glared hatefully at the people sitting around the table while fingering her katana. Poor Ranko was laid out on the couch in the living room with a cold compress on her head where that bitch had hit the poor child. How on earth could someone Nodoka thought was so kind and gentle turn out to hurt someone else so badly for no reason at all. Even if there were a reason to be angry that gave no reason to strike someone with a blunt instrument. Was this the reason Ranko seemed so depressed? Was Akane abusing the poor redhead on a regular basis and was she the only one?

"Auntie…I can explain…" Akane tried to say again.

"Don't call me that." Nodoka growled, "What kind of explanation could you have for doing THAT!"

"HE IS A PERVERT!" Akane snapped angrily before covering her mouth with both hands.

"You stupid little BITCH! DO YOU SEE A HE!" Nodoka spat angrily.

The strange panda sitting there pulled a sign out of no where and scribbled on it before holding it up, 'Can't we all just get along?' A quick, single motion with her sword left the sign in splinters and the panda cowering in the corner, almost resembling a polar bear.

"Now Nodoka dear, children will be children and…" Soun said but decided to shut up when she shot him a glare that if looks could kill then half the population of Tokyo would be dead that instant.

"Don't call me dear you spineless bastard!" Nodoka growled, "I know of the engagement between Ranma and Akane but there is no way in hell I will allow my son anywhere near that psychopathic little snot!"

"The schools must be united!" Soun growled as he shot to his feet to meet the tip of Nodoka's very sharp blade pressing against his throat, a small trickle of blood forming where the blade rested.

"Oh my!" Kasumi gasped.

"Please Auntie, I know my dad is an idiot but he doesn't deserve to die." Nabiki said, her voice betraying how frightened she was.

"I'm not going to kill him unless he gives me a reason too." Nodoka growled.

"I didn't want to m-marry that pervert anyways." Akane said though the sadness in her voice couldn't be mistaken.

"Ranko will be coming to stay with me and you will be signing over guardianship…Got it?" Nodoka asked pushing the blade a little more making it sting a little as more blood started to leave a small trail down his neck. Scared to move or say anything, Soun barely nodded yes before Nodoka resheathed her sword leaving Soun to crumble to the floor shaking.

"Kasumi, thank you for your hospitality." Nodoka said stiffly, bowing to said girl. "As soon as Ranko wakes up we'll be leaving."

"Of course, Auntie." Kasumi said sadly as Nodoka turned and left the room. As soon as she did Akane jumped from her seat and ran upstairs and slammed her door shut.

Blood Rayne

Ranma groggily sat up and caught the cold cloth as it feel from her head. Apparently Akane had knocked her through the ground with that damned mallet yet again which caused her to let out a sad sigh. Why did Akane have to constantly hit her and accuse her of being a pervert when she never really showed any signs of being perverted. In fact, she tried her best not to act perverted when she was in her male body after having so many guys leering at her which made her feel dirty and disgusted which she figured most girls must feel when being treated like a piece of meat. She hated guys trying to look down her top and not looking her in the face when they talked which made her confused when Shampoo and Kodachi especially tried to get her male side to do it. She had no idea how she was supposed to act around other people, the things that made her uncomfortable seemed to give others a thrill and the things she liked and wanted to do, like have a few real friends, she was blamed for being perverted when she never even did anything. As if she was stressed enough with everything else, all of this just added to it. She was truly debating just telling her mother the truth and committing seppuku just to escape it all.

"Are you okay Ranko honey?" Nodoka asked sitting down on the edge of the couch and brushing the younger girl's hair out of her face to look at the rapidly healing bruise which seemed to surprise the older woman.

"Of course, Auntie, why wouldn't I be?" Ranma asked in shock.

"That spoiled brat won't ever hurt you again, sweetie." Nodoka said, standing up. "You are going to come live with me dear."

"MOM?" Ranma gasped in shock then stared in fear at the older woman, cringing.

"If you want me to be, I'd love to be your mother. You remind me so much of my son and if I didn't know better…Come on honey, let's get your things together." Nodoka said helping Ranma up.

"Auntie…Ranko can get her stuff together but…Can we please talk for a few minutes alone?" Nabiki asked nervously.

"I guess Nabiki." Nodoka sighed, "I'll be up in a few minutes honey. Which room is yours?"

"It's the last one on the right up the stairs." Ranma said before slowly moving out of the room and up the stairs.

Blood Rayne

"Auntie…I want to talk to you about Ranma and…Ranko." Nabiki said, fidgeting nervously.

"I won't let my son marry that psycho." Nodoka growled angrily.

"No Auntie…it's not about that. It's about their safety." Nabiki said wringing her hands in front of her.

"Wh-What about their safety?" Nodoka asked.

"That stupid contract…Will you really kill Ranma if…If you don't think he's manly?" Nabiki asked.

"Kill my baby?" Nodoka asked in shock then remembered that stupid contract that bastard had left her when he took Ranma away. "Nabiki…I never accepted that contract…I threw it away when I found it and learned that bastard ran off with my child. The only one who is going to die is going to be that bastard Genma when I find him!"

"I'm glad, Auntie but…What if Ranma is a little…Feminine?" Nabiki asked.

"Are you trying to tell me that my son is gay?" Nodoka asked with a frown. She thought about it for a few moments then decided that whatever it was, she would accept and love Ranma no matter what. It had been so long since she saw him and there was no way she was going to lose him when they were reunited.

"No, Auntie." Nabiki couldn't help but giggle a little. "Ranma certainly isn't gay but he certainly isn't normal. Especially…Especially after having to grow up with that lazy bastard of a father."

"I can understand that…" Nodoka sighed. "Nabiki…It's been so long since I lost my son, I love him too much to lose him again. I'll accept him no matter what."

"I'm glad, Auntie." Nabiki sighed in relief, "Ranma…He is very special and deserves so much more…"

"Are you okay, Nabiki?" Nodoka asked as Nabiki rubbed her eyes a little.

"Sure, Auntie, I'm okay. My eyes just hurt a little so I think I'll go get some rest." Nabiki said leaving the room a little too quickly for Nodoka's taste. Sighing as Nodoka started up the steps trying to figure out why Nabiki had first brought up Ranko in the beginning of their talk. It couldn't be that Ranma was Ranko was it? Could Ranma be a cross dresser or something?

Nodoka couldn't help but laugh to herself at that. There were no way that those were fake, she had tried countless times to try and get Ranko to wear a bra to be more modest and to help give her support so her back wouldn't hurt like she was sure the younger redhead's back would start being sore if it wasn't all ready.

Stepping up to the door that she thought was Ranko's she pushed the door open and stood in shock at how bare the room was. It didn't even have a proper bed, only two uncomfortable looking futons. On top of that there was nothing else except for a small, worn dresser which Ranko was emptying into a large, weathered traveling pack. It didn't look like the poor girl owned anything except a few sets of clothes. Nodoka started fuming again, she knew the Tendos was pretty well off so why in the hell did it look like the younger girl didn't have anything personal. Something that made the room hers? A few posters, maybe a doll or some knickknacks. At least a proper bed instead of those old worn futons? Ranko was Soun's niece! What the hell did he do, treat her as if she didn't deserve anything? Maybe she should have killed that bastard when she had the chance.

"Is this all you really have?" Nodoka asked in shock.

"More or less…Don't have much time to gather stuff when you are on the road constantly." Ranko sighed as she shouldered the pack.

"Well…You are going to be coming to stay with me honey. You won't be on the road anymore, I'll give you a home." Nodoka said with a soft smile which didn't last long when she saw a worried expression on the younger red head. "Are you okay?"

"Sure…Never better." Ranko sighed, plastering an obviously false smile on her face as she led the younger girl through the door and down the steps. Obviously the Tendos…Well, minus Kasumi and Nabiki it seemed, had hurt the girl too much for her to open up. Well, when they got home Nodoka could work on gaining the girls trust and then hopefully the younger girl would then open up.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs Kasumi was there holding a picnic basket that seemed to be filled full of food. The girl looked like she was about to cry as she wiped her eyes and smiled sadly as she handed the basket to Nodoka.

"We couldn't dear." Nodoka said as she tried handing the basket back.

"Please Auntie…Its just a little bit for the road. I…I hope you will come back and visit again." Kasumi said, her voicing straining.

"I'm sorry dear, but I don't think we will be coming back here. I might to see if Ranma has come back but I don't think it would be best for Ranko to be here." Nodoka said then sighed as she studied the sad, lost look on Kasumi's face. "If you want, Nabiki and yourself can visit us but none of the others."

"Thank you Auntie!" Kasumi said hugging Nodoka tightly then hugged Ranko tightly, whispering something in the youngest girl's ear. Nodoka could see Ranko nod a little before Kasumi released her and stepped back.

"Thank you, Kasumi." Ranko said, her voice faltering a little.

"Good bye, Ranko, Auntie. Please have a safe trip." Kasumi said.

"Thank you dear." Nodoka said before leading Ranko out of the door and into the early evening.


End file.
